


Chris Impresses Matt With His Art

by chratt (orphan_account)



Series: Chris Impresses Matt [1]
Category: Game Grumps, oneyplays, supermega
Genre: Chris draws, M/M, Matt is jealous, Pretty much it, Ryan teases them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chratt
Summary: Based on some headcanons I had about Chris drawing Matt and Matt being really jealous about how much time Chris spends drawing in his notebook





	Chris Impresses Matt With His Art

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little bit more lighthearted than my usual works, so while the style isn't familiar to me; I think it's a cutesy kind of format with the repetitive terms and characters talking almost through the narrative, I feel like it fits the sappy vibe of the piece(:

“Just a bit of art block. I figured it was time to take a break from the ol’ Wacom for a bit.”

That’s what Chris told him when he first asked about the small green notebook he found Chris sketching in one day. Matt nods, before smirking because “the notebooks green because you’re Irish, right?”

Chris shuts his eyes tight and sighs, and Matt watches him force him mouth into a tight line. As he speaks, however, Matt can see the edges of his lips curl into that familiar smile. “Yeah, Matt. It’s because I’m Irish. Hardee Har Har. Now c’mon, let's go get lunch.”

He gives Matt a gentle shove when he walks past, but holds the door open for him as they leave the office. Matt smiles at the subtle show of affection and considers it _tough love_ as he returns the nudge. He doesn’t think about how close he and Chris are, how he can smell the woodsy scent of Chris’s soap and how it occupies his mind for the good half of the day, but neither does Chris.

 

A few weeks later and Matt has pretty much forgotten about the notebook, but he notices one morning after Chris stays at their apartment that he yawns a thank you as Ryan hands him a bowl of cereal.

“Did you sleep okay dude? You seem tired.”

He nods and smiles lazily at Matt, “Yeah, I just woke up at like five, had an idea for a doodle,” He brings the spoon to his lips and continues with food in his mouth. Matt knows he’s just trying to be gross, but he finds the behavior cute. Matt tells himself that he needs to get more sleep as well. “I didn’t want to forget about it in the morning.”

 

After breakfast, Ryan showers and Matt asks Chris to see his notebook. “You don’t have to show me,” he tells him, too quickly, “I bet it gets annoying, when people want to see your stuff. You don’t have to show me.”

He laughs, and Matt’s cheeks go pink. “Relax, dude. I trust you, you’re alright.” Chris grabs the notebook from the coffee table and hands it to Matt.

Matt feels a certain weight, knowing that Chris trusts him with his notebook. He could go burn it, or rip out all the pages, or drop his pants and piss on the thing, but Chris trusts him not to, and that makes his heart jump in his chest. (Matt knows that if he told Ryan this, he’d add this to the collection of _things to tease Matt about, subcategory: Chris-related_.) He flips open the notebook and starts from the beginning.

“They’re all just doodles, nothing crazy.” Chris shrugs, but peers over Matt’s shoulder. Matt can feel his breathing through his thin shirt, causing the skin below the fabric to erupt with tiny goosebumps. (He adds this to his own mental collection of _tease-worthy instances, subcategory: Chris-related_.) “I prefer my Wacom, definitely, but this is good for just scrawls and shit, you know?”

Matt nods, tracing his fingers over the drawings. They’re crude (of course, it’s Chris), but the lines are thought out and meticulous, despite Chris generalizing them as ‘scrawls and shit’. There’s the occasional drawing of their friends, from Ryan with basketball shorts up to his chest, or Arin and his infinite amount of chins. There’s even a skeleton with styled hair which makes him laugh.

“It took me fuckin’ forever to get your hair right.” Chris comments, leaning his head on Matt’s shoulder and sighing. Matt’s face is hot, and he wants to press his lips to Chris’s forehead, but suddenly Ryan is there and the moment is gone, Chris already heading towards the door.

“You okay buddy?” Ryan asks, gaze shifting to the splotches of pink and red dashing his face, then to how often Matt runs his hand through his hair.

“Yeah,” Matt clears his throat, fixing his hair for the twelfth time as they make their way towards the elevator. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

There’s something different with the way Chris stares at the paper. But Matt isn’t staring at Chris. Definitely not. He just happens to be there, across the room, at his desk, whenever Matt twists his back to stretch in is chair. Or whenever he goes to get a water bottle from the kitchen. Or whenever he has to go to the bathroom after drinking four bottles of water.

“Thirsty?” Ryan laughs as Matt drops another empty water bottle into the recycling.

“Yeah, gotta stay hydrated!” He laughs, but Ryan gives him a look, a _you-know-I-don’t-mean-that-kind-of-thirsty_ look. Matt gulps.

As they pass Chris’s desk, Ross follows behind them, but Chris doesn’t acknowledge any of them, still etching away in his notebook.

“Mick’s here, ready to start filming?”

Silence.

“Chris?”

“Hm,” he tilts his head up, suggesting he’s listening, but his eyes are still downcast onto the page.

“Mick’s here.”

“Cool.”

“Ready to go do Doodle Doods?”

Finally Chris looks up, blinking a few times to try and remember what was just said to him. Ross sighs and Matt frowns, trying not to be obvious as he glances over to watch.

“Oh, uh, yeah sure.” Chris says, and he grabs the notebook and they’re gone.

From his chair, Matt rolls towards Ryan’s desk. “What was that about?”

“I dunno.” His eyes don’t leave the screen, and he clicks away at the editing software.

“I wonder what he was thinking about,” Matt admits, turning to look at the now-empty desk.

“Of course you do.” Ryan sighs, but his lips are turned upwards.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

  
“You know what it means, dude. You’ve been all over him.”

Matt sputters. “No I’m not!”

Ryan laughs and kicks at his chair. “Sure you’re not. Now get back to work. I don’t want to have to stay late because you’re daydreaming about Chris.”

Matt scoffs, but rolls back to his desk. “’M’not daydreaming,” he mutters.

“We’ve got two more hours. If you get caught up by then I’ll let you tell me about how soft his hands look some more,”

His face flushes. “I was _drunk_.” Ryan laughs.

Two hours later, Matt’s caught up with his work, and Ryan prepares himself for a long discussion about Chris’s hands.

 

“Seriously! They were smudged! He’s been _shading_! _What the hell has he been drawing?”_

“I have no idea,” Ryan repeats as he tastes his soup; he frowns and looks through their spice cabinet, before grabbing one and sprinkling it’s contents into the soup pot.

“You edit Doodle Doods! Has he mentioned it at all?”

Ryan shakes his head. Matt groans and paces across the apartment again. “This is _Chris_ we’re talking about! Last week, he ripped out a page from his notebook to show the office and it was full of dicks! Now he’s being all secretive about it, I don’t know what could be so important to him!”

“Wait.”

“What?” Matt turns and looks at him hopefully.

“You’re jealous over a _drawing_.” Ryan laughs, and it’s his genuine Ryan-laugh that usually brings a smile to Matt’s face. Usually.

Matt frowns. “I’m _not_ jealous over a drawing. I’m just,” he tries to find the right words but can’t concentrate over Ryan’s laughter filling the room. “I hope you burn your tongue,” Matt huffs as Ryan tastes the soup once more.

“Relax,” Ryan hums, setting down the ladle. “Soup’s done, grab bowls, will ya?” Matt complies and Ryan continues, carefully pouring into the bowls. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about, but if you’re so curious, why not ask him yourself?”

“I-I _can’t_! I, I’m nervous,” Matt admits, thanking Ryan and grabbing two spoons, one for himself and one for Ryan.

“Why? He’s a crush, but he’s also your friend. Just ask about the drawing.”

“He’s not my crush.” Matt says quickly. Ryan slurps at his soup and quirks his eyebrows. “He’s not my crush.” Matt says, hating how childish he sounds.

 

Ryan doesn’t sound all too happy when Matt wakes him up at 3:47am the next morning.

“He’s my crush.” Matt tells him.

“Who. What are you talking about.” Ryan groans, sitting up and yawning into his hand.

“Chris. He’s my crush.”

Ryan blinks a few times but nods, eyes focusing on Matt. “Yeah, I knew that.” His eyes narrow. “How did you find out?”

“I just jerked off to him.”

“Dude, ew, that’s kind of gross.” Ryan grimaces, but giggles after, scrubbing a hand down his face to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“You should be sorry about waking me up at four in the morning,” Ryan points out.

“Sorry for that too.”

Ryan grins sleepily. “Don’t worry about it, Matt. But is that all, or did you plan on telling me what Chris in your head while you were masturbating?” He yawns again, and lies back down, “Because if not, I’m heading back to sleep, and you should too.”

“Do you want to know?”

Ryan hesitates. “...Is it weird?”

“I mean it’s gay? But not like, weird or anything,” Matt offers.

Ryan sits back up. “What did you think about?”

Now it’s Matt’s turn to hesitate. “His ass, first. I’ve always had a thing for asses, but his is just, woah,”

Ryan laughs again, “I knew you were looking at his ass today.”

“And he’s got these lips that are just-” he pauses, “do you think Chris would let me cum on his face?”

Ryan throws his pillow at him and Matt laughs and makes his way towards the door, barely getting out a _goodnight!_ before closing the door to avoid another pillow in his face.

 

(In the morning, Matt wakes up early to make Ryan _sorry-for-waking-you-up-and-telling-you-about-how-I-masturbated-to-our-good-friend_ pancakes, and Ryan tells him that he didn’t have to whilst cramming them into his mouth.

During the car ride, Matt asks him if their conversation would be added to the _list of things to tease Matt about, subcategory: Chris-related_.

“Definitely.” Ryan tells him.)

 

They get to the office before Chris does, and Matt worries that he’s sick or moved away or died, but a few minutes later he’s in his desk, minding his own business (a skill Matt has yet to learn).

He seems extra focused on his sketch today, spare pen in his mouth as he carefully traces the lines on the page. Matt laughs at the look, causing Chris to look over. His ears go pink and he turns around, going back to his art.

The rest of the day consists of Matt trying to avoid staring at Chris, much to Ryan’s amusement, and trying even harder to avoid not staring at Chris’s ass when he leaves his desk.

At the end of the day he’s turning off his computer and spins around in his chair to see Chris standing in front of him. His cheeks are pink and he doesn’t look at Matt, but he holds out a torn page and shoves his hands into his sweatshirt pockets when Matt takes the page.

“It’s not good,” his voice is nervous, and their eyes meet for a second, before Chris looks away again. “I just finished it, I figured you deserved to have it,”

Matt’s breath catches in his chest as and he’s surprised his hands aren’t shaking as he turns the page over. Looking back at him is himself, but it has the creepy-Chris style that Matt has grown to love. It’s animalistic, his drawn form hunched over what looks like a dying animal, back turned but yet twisting to look behind it’s near naked form (only wearing ragged shorts); Matt thinks he’s taken some liberties with how thin he looks, spine poking out and his fingers like needles, and how sharp his features are, piercing collarbones, bladelike nose, protruding chin, but he feels his heart jump out of his chest. If he could fall for the delicate inked lines on the page he would, but he looks up at Chris (who peers at his work and then up at him with bright eyes) and falls for him all over again.

“I was trying to practice my art style,” Chris explains, scratching at his neck, “And you were the nearest person and so I started you and,” he chuckles and his voice gets quieter, “I got sort of carried away.”

Matt stands up and Chris reacts by stepping back to give him space, but Matt doesn’t let him, instead wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. “I love it. I love it I love it I love it I- holy fuck I love it Chris thank you,”

He can feel Chris’s face heat up, his flushed cheeks tingling against his neck as he feels Chris’s arms around his torso.

They pull apart but don’t let go entirely; their faces are inches apart, and Chris looks surprised at Matt’s response. “Really?”

“Hell yeah, dude! This is,” he looks at the page in his hand, “I love it. Thank you.”

Chris grins and looks down at the floor, before looking back at Matt, “m’glad you like it, Matt.”

They’re silent, and Matt swears he sees Chris’s eyes flit down to his lips, but the moment is over and they’re standing awkwardly close, the now absent space where Chris’s hands were around his torso feeling colder than the rest of his body.

Matt turns grabs the pen from behind Chris’s ear. “Sign it for me, yeah?”

Chris takes the pen from him and makes a face, but complies, adding a quick smiley face before handing the page back. Matt looks at it again and sighs, cheeks beginning to hurt due to how wide his smile is.

“It’s nothing big,” Chris mutters, cheeks still bright red. He opens his mouth to continue but Ross snickers from the doorway.

“We’re ready to film Doodle Doods, unless you’re busy here?” Ross says, eyes passing from Chris to Matt.

Chris clears his throat and nods, sending Matt a quick smile before heading out of the room, leaving him standing alone in the center of the floor.

Ryan, who has been at his desk the entire time, spins around in his chair and cackles.

 

(When Matt invites Chris over so he can thank him for the drawing with a nice dinner and movie, Ryan leaves the apartment with an extra $50 in his pocket; before he goes, he tells Matt he’ll be back at 1:00am and if he walks in on them fucking, Matt will owe him another $50.

Chris shows up with a bouquet of flowers and drops them when he sees his sketch of Matt hanging on the fridge.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running on 4 hours of sleep so the ending of this is super rushed and it's probably really evident but I plan on editing this  
> The next installment will either be Chris impressing Matt with his Musical Abilities or Video Game skills so stay tuned  
> Follow me @ chratt on tumblr and send me asks/requests/ideas and I will love you forever


End file.
